Not here
by GuessWho-NopeGuessAgain
Summary: "Please, don't kill me here." The towering man laughed. "I think you mean, please don't kill me." "No. Please. Don't kill me in this school. I won't run, I won't scream, I won't fight, just don't kill me here." He simply raised one eyebrow at here. "Why?" Hannibal is impulsive for once in his life. (Dark theme's, mentions of suicide and rape)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I just finished Hannibal and I absolutly loved it. This prompt came into my head and I wrote it down. It isn't completly in character, but I like it. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Hannibal. I only own Lilly, her family, Mr Jackson, Mr Marolyn and Mr Lainy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - This is a first**

* * *

She cursed underneath her breath as the wind nearly blew her onto the road. A car honked loudly as it swerved to miss her. Another car slowed down, it was a black car. One that rich people drove, probably a Bentley of some sort. She raised her hand to show that she was okay and the driver took off again.

Stupid school. Stupid homework. Stupid Mr. Jackson, with his stupid tests. Fuck all of this. Thunder rumbled in the far distance, she knew that in a couple of minutes the rain would catch up with her. There was no way in hell she'd get home dry.

Suddenly a huge building doomed up in front of her. Her high school. The buildings she spend most of her teenage life in. God, how she hated that place. Shoving her bike into the bike stand she made her way up the stairs and threw open the doors. No one else was inside, the lights were off and she was all alone. Her shoes made a loud squeaking sound she walked towards her German class.

The girl used the keys of her teacher to open the door of the closet. Mr. Jackson was her next door neighbour and her German teacher. He had forgotten the tests of that day in his desk and payed her quite a bit of money to go fetch it. His car had broken down and he only had a bike and apparently no time to spare. Not that she had any, with all that bloody homework she had.

But her family and she were scrap with cash and everything helped. Not to forget the leverage he had on her. She shivered when she thought about it. She shook her head and started to look for the paper when suddenly a loud bang disturbed her. She had closed the doors behind her right? And there was no way that the wind had blown them open. Quickly she grabbed the tests and left the classroom, she was just about to head back for the door when she saw a figure.

A tall man stood in the door way. He was wearing a well-fitting, blue suit, but it seemed to shine slightly. Only the suit wasn't shinning, it was the plastic he was wearing over it. "What the?" As if the universe had a sense of dramatic flair, a flash of lighting lighted up the sky. Suddenly she could see the man a lot better. He had short brown hair that had been styled backwards, he was smiling. No not smiling. Grinning, yes that was the word, grinning. He was grinning as if he knew something she didn't. His eyes were the first thing that terrified her, that really scared her. They were a dark brown and they were cold. It was as if she was staring into the face of a shark. Something in the corner of her eye glinted, she looked at the man's hand. A knife.

"I was just wondering if you were okay." His voice had a thick accent, one she couldn't place, but it made her stomach dropped.

She turned and ran.

A loud and deep laugh filled the hallway, quickly joined by the sound of running feet. I know the building better than him, I have the advantage, I just need to get outside, she thought desperately. Dropping the test, she shoved her hands into her pockets, trying to find the keys of the school.

Shit. No. Fuck. No, no, no, no, no! She'd left the keys in the room, on the desk. She couldn't open any doors. She slammed into the door at the end of the hallway, maybe just maybe it would open. No such luck. "Calm down, sweetheart. Don't hurt yourself." He was so close, his voice came from directly behind her. She had only one option. She had to try and circle back to the door she had used to enter the building.

She turned to her right and raced up the stairs, nearly slipping at the top. "Oh come on dearie, you can't run." Like hell she couldn't. She didn't have such a great condition, but the adrenalin kept her going. She had reached the end of the corridor and started down the stairs again, on her way to the exit. She had to get out. She had to get out. She wouldn't die. Especially not here.

That was when another flash of lighting hit the flag post of her school. She jumped in surprise at the sound and made a mistake. She looked to her side, outside of the window, towards the flag post. For just a second she didn't pay attention to where she was going, a second too much. The girl missed the top stair and slipped. She fell down the stairs with extreme force, hitting the side of her head against the wall and in a second she was on the bottom of the stairs.

She attempted to get up as fast as she could, but her ankle gave way. When she looked down she could see that her foot didn't look normal, it was in the wrong angle. She had to get up. Grabbing the rail she pulled herself up and ran away. She just had to get through the doors.

"Stop running. It is useless." The man's voice was calm and collected, he wasn't running anymore. He knew he didn't have to. Blood was trickling down the side of her head, she couldn't focus anymore. The doors were still so far away. She wasn't going to make it.

Taking a deep breath she stopped and turned around, facing her attacker.

This seemed to surprise him. He cocked his head curiously and moved closer. She had to keep her hand on the wall to keep her standing, and held her ground. The man moved slowly towards her, almost stalking her. Like a lion sneaking up on its prey. Every fibre in her body told her to run, to get away. When her prosecutor stopped, he stopped centimetres in front of toward above her and smiled slightly.

"This is a first."

* * *

 **A/N:** Leave a review if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Well Lilly. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Doctor Hannibal Lecter.**

* * *

For a second neither of them moved. He was studying her she realised, trying to figure out why she was standing here so calmly. She attempted to straighten herself and took a shaky breath. "Not here." It came out as a terrified whisper.

"Excuse me?" "Please, don't kill me here." The towering man laughed. "I think you mean, please don't kill me." "No. Please. Don't kill me in this school. I won't run, I won't scream, I won't fight, just don't kill me here." He simply raised one eyebrow at here. "Why?"

She hadn't expect this to actually work. Her future killer held eye contact, only when she took a deep breath did his eyes wonder to her throat. "I don't want to spend my last moments in this retched building." The killer hummed, considering her reply. "You are a curius little thing, aren't you?" All she wanted to do was take a step backwards. His breath tickeled the top of her head. "I have killed a lot of people in my life." A small whimper escaped her lips. His hand tucked a loss strand of her hair behind her ear. "And never has anyone tried to bargin with me about where they want to be killed."

A tear rolled down her cheek and her entire body was shaking in absolute dread and fear. It was almost gentle the way he brought his thumb to her cheek and whiped away the lone tear before it could hit the ground. Only it wasn't just the tear he had whipped away, some of the blood came with it. He brought the now red thumb to his lips and slowly licked the blood of it. He let out a content growl and his eyes shone with something she couldn't place.

"You know what little dove? I think I'll grant you your final wish." she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Do you have any place in preticulair you would like to die?" He was talking about it as if it was the normalest conversation you could have with someone. The girl licked her lips nervously, she could feel his persing gaze follow the movement of her tong. "There is a place in the forest. A clearing, I always go there if I need to be alone. It isn't far from here."

"Well you've been thinking about this haven't you?" Before she could react to his statement he walked past her. "Follow me." She moved to follow him, as he had instructed, but a biting pain shoot up her ankle. She took in a deep breath and stumbled forward, she would have hit the ground again if it hadn't been for a pair of hands catching her. The unknown man had moved quickly and had managed to wrap his arms under her arms before she fell. He pulled her upright, simultaneously pulling her into his chest.

Panick seized her body as she felt his strong arms keeping her fermly against his broad chest. Despretly she attempted to push away from him and escape his grip, but he didn't release her. "Calm yourself. I was merely keeping you from falling." She was still shaking but she stopped fighting. His grip slackend and she managed to create some distance between them. A surprised squeek escaped her lips as he sank onto his knees in front of her. he grabbed her leg and studied her ankle.

"You've sprained it. You won't be able to walk on it." He stood up again and started to put his arms around her waist. Terrified she lept backwards, yelping as her ankle gave out, this time she managed to stay upright, but she was pressed against the wall. Her attacker huffed impationtly.

"Either you let me help you walk. Or I'll kill you here. Do you want that?" Quickly she shook her head. "Thought so." He huffed. She stayed incredibly still this time when his hand slipped around her waist, only flinching when he pulled her into his side.

Together they walked to the exit of the school. She couldn't help the tears slip from her eyes as she leaned on her killer and walked towards her death. He pushed open the door without a care in the world and walked out into the rain. The thunder storm was still raging hard. It was pouring and by the time they had reached his car they were both soaked.

The teen gasped when she got a closer look at the car. It was a black car. One that rich people drove, probably a Bentley of some sort. She glanced up at him quickly. That was the car that slowed down for her. Had he been stalking her? Had he been watching her? He noticed her horrified stare and let out a small chuckle.

"Ah you recognize this beauty." With his free hand he stroked the hood. "You know, if you hadn't swerved of the road I would have never had noticed you. I would have probably just have driven home. But you were too good to resist. I had had such a stressfull day and there you were, alone, in an empty building. It was as if the univers had given me a gift."

She wanted to puke. If she had just said no to Mr Jackson, if she had just stayed home, all of this could have bee avoided. He ignored her trembling form and opened the car door as if on a date. For a second she contiplated calling out, trying to run away, to hit him. But no one would hear her over the rain, she couldn't even walk and he was at least dubble as strong as she was, so she got into the car.

He closed the door and slid into the driver seat. He was smiling pleasently. "For a second there I thought you were going to do something stupid." She stared at her hands in her lap and ignored him. The car came to life with a soft pur and he drove of the schools parking lot. When she looked up, she could still see the open doors of the school, the light shone out on the bikingstand and her lone bike was lying on tbe ground. Probably because of the strong winds.

"Seeing as we will probably be spending little time togheter we might as well get to know each other a bit. What is your name darling?" "Lilly, Lilly Smith." She whispered. He practicly purred her name.

"Well Lilly. It is a pleasure to make your aquentence. My name is Doctor Hannibal Lecter."

* * *

 **A/N:** Part two is out and ready to be reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

It was silent for a little while after that. Lilly had so many questions but she didn't dare ask him anything. The Doctor seemed very content on driving his car and ignoring the terrified teen in the passenger seat next to him. However he suddenly stopped at a crossroad. "Which way?" She raised her head but stayed quiet.

He took a deep breath and turned towards her. "I don't live here. You'll have to tell me which turn to take. Alright?" She nodded, it was strange. His voice had become softer, nicer almost kind. "Right." "There we go." he said cheerfully. "That wasn't all that hard was it." She shook her head quickly, her brown locks moving in front of her eyes.

They relapsed into silence, allowing Lilly to think. He was going to kill her that was a fact. She was going to die, no matter what she did. So she might as well give in to her curiosity.

"What kind of a doctor?" Her voice was small and Hannibal thought for a second he had heard it wrong. When he didn't answer she asked again. A little stronger. "What kind of a doctor are you?" "You keep on surprising me honey." "You did say we might as well get to know each other." "That I did."

Her eyes were still trained on her lap but she could feel his gaze on her. "I used to be a surgeon." he started. "But now I am a psychiatrist." "Why did you stop?" "Why do you want to know?" "Curiosity killed the cat." the girl had surprised herself with that answer, but apparently the doctor as he let out a delightful chuckle.

"But satisfaction brought it back, I suppose. Well you see I killed someone. Or rather I failed to save someone, but it felt like killing. I couldn't bare the guilt." Now this caught her attention. She looked up at him confused. "You stopped because you felt like you killed someone." "Yes." "But. But. Now, you're going. You are planning on." "Killing you. Yes I know. Ironic I guess."

She kept on staring at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. However the second he met her eyes with his burning ones she quickly looked away. This man was completely crazy she decided.

"What about you buttercup?" How did he come up with all of these nicknames? "What was so horrible about that school that you would beg me to kill you somewhere else?" Lilly closed her eyes as memories flooded her. "I have nothing but bad memories from that place." "Do tell."

She hesitated. Why on earth would she tell this psychopath anything? But then again why not? At least someone would know the truth. Even if it was her killer.

The girl shifted in her chair. "I get bullied. A lot. In the beginning it wasn't all that bad. I had a friend and she helped me get through things, but she got a boyfriend 2 years ago. The boy she dated was one of the jocks. You know, one the football team, handsome, strong, and popular." The doctor let out a low hum in recognition. "She became popular. At first she would just ignore me, but eventually she started bullying me too. And she knew a lot of my secrets so it only got a lot worse.

I had no one and none of the teachers would help. My only sanctuary was home. Until a little over a year ago, my parents and my little brother got into a car crash, a drunk driver hit them. My dad died on impact and my brother was hospitalized. He recovered but the medical bills were sky high.

My mum, she tried her best. But my dad dying had broken her and she fell into a depression. She started drinking and didn't stop. Eventually she lost her job and we could barely afford my brothers meds. I tried to get a job but nobody would hire me, they thought I would steal the money for my family.

I took me three months and 11 jobs when one day someone came up to me. I was two towns over looking for a job and he gave me a card. A strip club. I didn't call him until one day. Our electricity had been cut off, we didn't have any food left and my mum had worked us in serious depts. We needed the money and they were willing to pay a lot of money for flexible timetables.

I managed to go to school, take care of my family, do my homework and get money. No one of my village ever came there and I always wore a mask. All went well for 4 months till one day." Lilly chocked on a sob when she thought of what happened next. A hand rested on her back and was rubbing it, comforting. She took a deep breath and continued.

"One day a familiar face entered the strip club. It was Mr. Marolyn, my history professor. I thought he hadn't recognized me. I had been wearing very different clothes, my hair had been bright blue and I had been wearing a mask. The next day however he told me to stay behind in class.

When everyone else was gone he locked the door and drew the blinds. He told me he would tell everyone exactly what I was and show them the pictures unless I did exactly what he said. He said he would get my brother and I expelled, and I was so scared. He made me get on my knees and and..." Lilly trailed of not wanting to relive that memory. Hannibal caught her of guard though, he growled lowly at her comment. "That filthy piece of shit." Lilly closed her eyes and continued her narrative.

"He filmed all of it and threatened to post it online if I said anything. Showing everyone just how big of a whore I was. After that it only got worse. He went further and further and I couldn't do anything. One day at the strip club he was there again, only this time there were two more teachers. Mr. Jackson of German and Mr. Lainy of Physics.

Mr Marolyn told them about our little arrangement and ever since that all three of them made me do things. I tried to end it one day. In the forest. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave my family behind."

She was openly sobbing now. She had never told anyone about this. "You know. Mr Jackson is the reason I was at school tonight. He made me grab his tests because he didn't want to get wet."

Hannibal didn't react. He merely kept rubbing soothing circles on the young girls back. Some part of him felt sorry for her. This young girl had gone through so much in such a short time. He almost felt sorry that he was going to kill her. Almost. But he honestly couldn't, he did however feel an enormous amount of hatred for the teachers that caused her this misery.

He looked at her. She looked so very small. Like a little mouse. Shivering in fear, sadness, cold and probably pain. Poor little mouse.

Lilly allowed the doctor to touch her she allowed the killer to calm her down. She allowed herself to feel safe. For just a little while. That feeling disappeared however when the murder spoke to her again.

"I do believe that we have arrived at our destination little one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Hannibal the cannibal. It truly was fate.**

* * *

When Lilly looked out of the window, the rain had begun to slow down to a soft drip. Hannibal was right, they had arrived at the entrance of the forest. The realization that she would probably be dead in a couple of minutes struck her hard, it took all of her energy not to start crying again.

"Wait here a second." The man got out of the car and circled towards the trunk. She could hear him rummage in the back. Lilly started to look around in the car, nothing all that special. The car keys, a bottle of water, an elegant black jacket and a phone. Her heart leapt to her throat, the doctor had left his phone.

It was locked of course but she could still use the emergency dial. Hope filled her, this might be her only chance. As quickly she could she dialled 911, it rang once, twice and they picked up. "911 what is your emergency?" A door slammed closed. "Help me, he is coming." She whispered before tossing the phone back onto his seat.

Doctor Lecter opened the door and stretched out a hand to help her out. Before she could reach for it however, his composure changed. His form hardened and his smile changed to a glare, he looked around his car carefully. He knew, he knew she had done something. Terror gripped her throat as his eyes fell onto his phone.

He leaned over her slowly and reached for it. One of his hands rested onto her knee, he squeezed it purposely as he stopped the call. Her heart was beating out of her chest when he slid it into the glove compartment. She tried to lean back as far as she could when he leaned towards her. Both of his hands were gripping her knees now, and his face was only a centimetre away from hers.

"Now, is that any way to behave?" he hissed. When she turned her head away from him his hand shot forward. A ruff hand grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. The killer leaned forward till his mouth brushed her ear. "You are going to die tonight. I will kill you and you cannot escape." His warm breath brushed the side of her face.

Suddenly something wet touched her, she tried to pull away but he held her tight. The tip of his tong ran over the side of her face, over the dried up blood. He pulled away. "Absolutely exquisite."

What she had felt before hadn't been fear. This was. The knowledge that a horrible predator was holding you in his grip. He wasn't being kind to her, no he was toying with her. The predator stayed still for a couple more seconds, to make sure she knew exactly in what kind of a position she was.

This time he didn't give her a hand, he dragged her out of the car by her arm, making her stumble and nearly fall down. The ground was soft underneath her, the mud shaped around her shoes. Hannibal stood tall next to her, studying the forest in front of them, the trees toward above her moving slowly in the wind. On the ground next to him was a white box, a cooler she realised.

"How far do we have to walk?" demanded the psychiatrist. "10 minutes." Before slipping a hand around her waist he took a deep breath, and they were of. Now that most of the adrenalin had worn of her ankle started to hurt more. She was terrified to lean too much on the man walking next to her, but every time she took a step pain shot through her.

A flash light allowed her to see what was in front of her, only barely though; apparently not enough. Her foot caught on a branch and send her flying, the murder was caught off guard and she fell to the ground. Terrified that he would hurt her if she stayed down Lilly attempted to scramble up. This only resulted in her putting even more weight on her damaged ankle. She let out a cry of pain when it gave out again. "Calm yourself."

The young girl froze, still on the cold ground, not daring to move. Lilly could hear him put down the box before he bent down. She breathed in sharply as he picked her up; this time not just to heist her to her feet but to actually carry her.

He lifted her to his chest and held her bridal style, one arm under her arms and another under her knees. In his haste, he had forgotten to pick up the cooler which he had put down. "Hold on for a second would you?" His arm moved away from her upper body as he moved downwards, Lilly immediately grabbed onto his neck, keeping herself from crashing to the ground.

Without thinking she hid her face into the crook of his neck. The idea that she was literally in her killer's arms chilled her to the bone. Hannibal was surprised at that sudden reaction. He held still for a second, and smiled at the way she behaved. What a strange little creature he had here. She was clinging onto him, he could feel her rapid heartbeat in her chest that was how close she had pulled herself.

She seemed to be looking for safety and comfort in whatever way she could. Even if that meant looking for it with her killer. He had an incredible urge to stroke her hair, curious to see how she would react to his touch, sadly both his hands were occupied.

Hannibal stretched himself and shifted her weight in his arms, she was damp with rain and shivering slightly. "Well then, let us continue. Won't be long now." A tiny sob escaped her lips, but it was muffled by his shoulder. She held on even tighter as his shoulder got even wetter by her salt tears. It marvelled him how she had not actually cried out yet. Most people would scream and call out when they saw him, she had let out nothing more than soft sobs.

After a couple of minutes she looked up, removing her face from his neck. There were tear strains on her cheeks and she had a slight blush, but she had stopped crying. Lilly blew a stray hair away from her eyes and looked at him, he cocked his head at her, waiting for her to talk.

When she did finally talk her eyes shifted to the box. "What is it for?" he smiled, "Do you really want to know, my dear." She hesitated at that, looking at the cooler and then at him, biting her lip worrying. "Yes." Nodding she repeated herself. "Yes, I think I would like to know."

"Once I have killed you, I will cut you open and take a couple of your organs. I'll need a place to preserve them, so they don't spoil." Most people would have probably started to cry out at this point, or tried to escape, however the teen didn't. Her face turned blank, void of all emotion. "Hu…" she pondered on his words. "This doesn't seem to alarm you." "Should it? I already knew you were planning on killing me. The fact that you plan on eating me afterwards doesn't really change anything." For some reason her chest felt very empty, as if all the emotions had disappeared. She felt very strange, almost calm. "I never said I would eat you."

She merely rolled her eyes at that. "You implied it." "I suppose I did." Lilly clicked her tongue. "Hannibal the cannibal." She mumbled. "It does have a nice ring to it I suppose. A deep chuckle rose from his chest, it shook her softly.

"Hannibal the cannibal. It truly was fate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** **\- Thank you. It is my pleasure.**

* * *

Her eyes were trained on the sky above them, looking at the bright stars painted on an inky black canvas. The moon was a tiny sliver in the sky and would often disappear from sight behind a small cloud. The trees moved softly in the wind, making a soft ruffling sound. Lilly form relaxed slightly in the killer's arms, stress flowing away from her body. She would be dead soon, somehow this fact failed to worry her.

It had before, in fact only a couple of minutes ago it had managed to terrify her, but the fact that her last hope had been pulled away, made her feel defeat. And now, now she was calm, now she had accepted the fact she would die tonight. It didn't really matter did it? She had been thinking about ending it for a while now, after one session with one of her teachers she had walked to the spot they were going now. She'd pressed the tip of a little knife into her wrist and had been determent to slit it.

When the first drop dripped from her wrist her phone had rang. Her brother, her little brother had called, afraid and desperate. Their mother had been drinking again and she wasn't making sense and she was throwing stuff around the house. The girl had heard the sounds of yells through the phone, and the occasional shattering of plates. Her brother had been sobbing and asking her where she was.

Instead of killing herself she had started to cut then. After every session with her teachers, after every outburst of her mother and whenever the bills got too much, it helped her cope. She wished she didn't have to leave her family so alone, without any resources. The only thing she had was a tiny savings account, all of the money would be left to her brother. But it wouldn't be enough, not nearly, it would maybe get them through a month, two if her mother would behave.

"We are here." Hannibal nodded. "I understand why you chose this place." They had walked through the thick forest and into a small clearing, it couldn't be a lot bigger than 5X5m. It was surrounded by tall pines on three sides, on the other side was a steep drop. The ground was covered with soft green grass and the occasional red flower, but everything was a deep shade of black now. Different shades of shadows ran over the ground caused by the moon coming out of its hiding place.

"It is beautiful." Hannibal placed her down onto the ground, allowing her to slip from his arms and hold on just a little longer to find her balance. She limped towards the cliff and for a moment he believed she would jump and end, but she slowly sank down. Her legs dangled over the side of the cliff, she threw head backwards the wind toying with her hair.

She felt the doctor move towards her, he stood behind her and looked at the view. The drop was a deep one, ending in a black hole. A still lake that ended into a strong stream that ran into the forest. It was absolutely quiet down there, no sign of life or death. Lilly grabbed a small stone and tossed it downwards.

They couldn't see the ripple it formed as it made contact with the surface, but a soft sound echoed through the clearing. The air moved behind her as Hannibal started to walk around the clearing, turning of the flash light. She heard the crunching of grass and the rustling of leaves as he moved around. Time didn't seem to exist anymore, or at least she wasn't aware of it anymore, she didn't know how long she sat there in the wet grass, she didn't know how long Hannibal gathered everything he would need.

All she was aware from her jeans slowly getting wetter, the cold steeling into her bones, the sound of crickets and wind in the air. Suddenly Lilly could hear the soft sound of plastic rumpling as Hannibal settled down behind her. His hands trailed over her hair, sometimes snagging on knots as he organized it to his liking. "Where did you learn how to braid?" "I had a younger sister." "Had?" "Yes, had." "What was her name?" "Mischa." There was a certain sadness in his voice when he said her name.

"I never learned how to braid my hair." "Why not." "I didn't have a younger sister." He chuckled lightly. The girl leaned into his touch, the way his hands played with her hair was so soft and it felt so good. When he was she let out a disappointed moan and moved to get up. He grabbed her hand carefully and helped her stand in front of him. She noticed a lot more flowers and sticks lying in a pile next to them, alongside with thick ropes made from woven vines. He had been busy.

"Would you mind taking of your clothes?" she shot him a questioning glance but did as he asked. However when she got to her underwear she hesitated. "All of it please." Obediently she unhooked her bra, covering herself with her arm as it hit the floor. With her free hand she pushed her underwear of, kicking it of further as she kept her hand in front of her. Lilly stared at the ground as he studied her. "Don't worry sweetheart. You are completely safe with me." She snorted but lowered her arms.

Hannibal grabbed a flat stone and dipped his finger into one of the liquids. His plastic cover digit came into contact with her face and he started to draw. "What are you doing?" "Have you ever heard of the Chesapeake Ripper?" "Ah… Am I supposed to become one of your art pieces?" "Yes indeed." "What am I supposed to resemble?" "A goddess of nature. Close your eyes would you." His finger was gentile as he brushed the dirt onto her eyelids. He continued on her arms, legs and stomach. Long wide strokes cover her body. He dipped his finger in another liquid, it was red and tasted sweet as he rubbed it onto her lips. Once he finished he turned to the vines.

He wove one around her neck and downwards around her chest and waist, pulling them tight so they wouldn't move. "Please sit down again." The wet grass made her shiver slightly as it touched her. The vines around her legs hung over the edge, moving in the wind. Hannibal started to stack rock around her, making some sort of barrier around her, he wedged several of the vines between them, pulling her into place. The rocks pushed against the skin of her back, the rough edges cold against her skin.

"Do you have any regrets?" the question caught her of guard. "Why do you ask?" "I rarely get the possibility to ask my victims anything. When I do ask them something, they never answer." She smiled softly. "I have some, I wish I had written a book. That I could have travelled to Australia that I could have become a marine biologist, to own a dog. Mostly I regret that I couldn't provide my family. I don't know what they'll do now, they'll run out of money soon. I hardly think my mum's condition will have improved after this entire situation."

She sighed as she leaned into the rocks. "I also wish I could have killed my teacher." "It is only natural to feel hatred for those who have hurt you." "Most people would tell me that this isn't something I should be think about." "I am not most people." "No you are not." "If you were my patient I would have encouraged you to actually go through with your wishes. It is very therapeutic." "But it is too late for that now." "It is never too late." A grin spread over her face. "It wouldn't be at your own hand, but it will be you how is killing them." "You would let them now that it was me who send you?" "Yes."

"Thank you." "It is my pleasure."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - They deserve this**

* * *

He placed his final stone and sat down next to her. "It won't be easy to remove an organ in this position." "I'm not planning to remove an organ anymore. I will be able to get my dinner in a couple of days." She smiled happily at that notion. "So how will you kill me?" "Don't want to spoil the surprise."

Hannibal put his hand on the side of her face. The plastic cool on her skin. "This was a very interesting experience to say the least." "Why?" "I have never had this little control during a hunt. There have never been so many possibilities and ending to a kill. I normally plan these kills a lot more. I know who I'm going to kill, why I plan on killing them and I know what I plan to do when I kill them. I had none of these things."

She lowered her head softly. "Why me?" "Why not? You were there when I desperately needed to kill. It had been a while since I felt this drive. I only wish you'd fit my profile more." "Your profile?" "Yes. I kill people who displease me, who are rude. The only moment you were rude was when you called the police, but I can look past that seeing our current situation." "You eat the rude." "Exactly."

"I can assure you that I can be plenty rude from time to time." Hannibal chuckled, "I suppose that every teenager is like that." "I suppose so. I would like to thank you." "You already did." "Not for what you are about to do, but for what you did do." She wanted to gesture towards to view in front of them, but the veins kept her restrained. "Thank you for not killing me at school. Thank you for bringing me here. … Why did you bring me here?"

"I am not entirely sure of that, I think I was merely curious to where you were bringing me." "Is that why you kill people? Because you are curious?" "No, I kill because killing feels right. I kill because it is in my nature. It was pure desire."

He held eye contact with her. Not breaking it, his grip became slightly stronger on her head. She turned her gaze to the cliff and a lone tear ran from her cheek. A loud snap filled the silence. Lilly's body went limp against the stone and her head fell forward. The doctor moved her so that her head was resting against the rocks, her eyes looking over the black lake, a soft smile playing at her lips.

He set to work.

* * *

Lilly was found only 5 hours later by two teenagers. They thought she was just sitting there until they saw her face, prompting them to call the police. She wasn't linked to the Chesapeake Ripper, she didn't look like one of his victims.

If you would walk onto the crime scene you wouldn't know what the fuss was about. You would see a girl, sitting at the edge of a cliff. She looked relaxed, her back leaning against a pile of rocks, it looked like a throne. The stones were decorated with moss and flowers, butterflies and bees flew around her. Brown locks polled over the rock, it was braided with flowers and leaves. She looked peaceful and kind.

If you looked at her face however, you would know. She was smiling and her eyes were bright, but empty. She was cover with red and black marks, dried blood ran from the corners of her eyes, where the killer had made small incisions. She was completely naked but for vines that seemed too wrapped around her, keeping flowers against her skin, and the markings that covered every inch of her skin. Both her wrists were cut and blood had been dripping down, painting the grass and stones red. She looked both beautiful and horrifying.

The police were at a loss what had happened to her. They found her bike at the school, at the school there was a mess. Papers had been scattered around the hallway and blood had been found at the stairwell. At the forest they had found footprints that lead from a carpark to the scene. At first they had two sets of footprints, one clearly limping, but after a little while there was only one set of heavy footprints. Lilly had been carried to her death scene.

There had been a phone call and her brother had identified it as her voice, but it wasn't useful in any way. They hoped that they would find some kind of answers on her clothes when they found them, but they had been thrown into the lake. If there had been anything one them, the water had washed it off. They were at a loss, for 2 days. Two days after Lilly's murder they called Jack Crawford, they had found something to link her death with the Chesapeake Ripper. Three more dead bodies.

* * *

This scene was a lot different than Lilly's. It was a true case of The Ripper. Three men, all of them mutilated horribly and several organs missing. One lost his lungs, the other one his kidneys and the last his stomach. They had been gutted while they were still alive, but not before he constructed the scene.

All three men had been abducted from their homes, they had been drugged and bound. The killer had transported them towards the high school and placed in the same class. They had been tied to chairs and placed behind the desks. They had been sexually assaulted with a knife and their tongs had cut out and placed in front of them. They all had marks on their wrists, like self-harm scars.

The Ripper had carved them open and their intestines were all over the room. On the black board were pictures. Pictures of the three men and a young girl. In all of them the men were either raping her or planning to rape them. Every picture had a time stamp on them showing them exactly how long it had been going on.

The Ripper had written in red bloody letters.

 _They deserved this._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Epioloog**

* * *

Hannibal smiled slightly as he drove towards Mr Jackson's house, even now, even when she was dead. Lilly was making him do things he would never do. "Now, you two behave yourself alright?" A murmur followed his statement and he got out of his car. He knocked on the door and waited, the second the door opened he moved his hand forward and stabbed the man in the neck with a needle.

He caught him before the man hit the ground and pulled him towards the car, shutting the door behind him. He tied his hands together and shoved him in the car next to the other two men. "Ready?" he drove off.

It took a little manoeuvring to get them out of the car and towards the school. The men stumbled as they walked into the classroom. He tied them up and started to arrange the room. The pictures were horrible, they were graphic. These men were horrible, they were rude and evil. He at people, but they were even crazy.

Suddenly the men started slightly, they started to wake up. "What is going on?" Mr Jackson was the first one to wake up. "Ah, Mr Jackson. I am happy you are the first to wake, you started this, it is only fitting I start with you." "Who are you? Where are we?" "I would have thought you'd recognize your own classroom, Mr Jackson, but to be fair the drugs could have slowed you down."

"Why are we here?" the teacher looked around. "Why are Peter and Mark here?" "To answer your first question. My name is Doctor Hannibal Lecter, but I suppose you would know me as the Chesapeake Ripper." The teacher's eyes spear open at the name. He truly loved his reputation. "Oh, god. Please no." He looked around the room, trying to find something, anything that could help him out of the situation. When his eyes focused on the black board his face changed.

"How do you know about this?" "She told me." "Why would she talk to you?" Hannibal sighted and waited for him. "Oh god." "Not quit." "You killed her! You killed Lilly!" "Yes, I did." Groans started to rise from the other two men. "Ah, the fun is about to start."

"Mr Marolyn, Mr Lainy nice of you to join us." Both of them started to tug at the bones that kept them still. "Don't bother, it won't work." "What is going on? Who are you? Why?" "I'm going to stop you right about there. I am doctor Hannibal Lecter, also known as the Chesapeake Ripper. You are here for one reason and one reason only. You are here to be punished for what you've done."

"We haven't done anything!" "Don't lie to me Mr Marolyn, I don't take kindly to rudeness." When they started to look around again they noticed the pictures. "How do you know?" "He killed Lilly." Mr Jackson said.

"When I took Lilly to her final resting place we talked. She told me everything, she told me about her friends, her family, you." The men swallowed. "Tell me gentlemen, why did you do this to her?" none of them answered. "I would advise you to listen to me. You are in no position to disobey." When they didn't react Hannibal growled, he moved forward with extreme speed and stabbed one of the men in his hand. Mr. Lainy screamed in pain.

"Now tell me why you thought hurting her was alright." "She has always been a bit weird." Mr Jackson started. "Even before her family went mad. She wore strange clothes and she talked about the craziest things. One day I heard her talk about destroying the school in incredible detail on the phone." Her clothes were not really revelling but they clung to her body a certain way." Mr Marolyn nodded in agreement. "She would always stay later in class, smile at us. She even winked at me one day, as if she was trying to provoke me. So when Steven showed us the pictures we knew what she wanted."

"Ah yes, Mr Jackson. The pictures. Tell me, why did you approached her?" "I mean, why not. She recognized me and then she danced for me. She knew what she was doing, she knew that I was there, she practically invited me." "No, don't lie. You knew why she was doing this, you knew why she couldn't stop. So why did you violate her." "I was drunk, I was curious, I was horny. I lost control."

"You didn't stop there though. You forced her to do unspeakable things. You involved other people too. Why?" "We were talking about Lilly at a bar. I showed them the pictures, they wanted the same thing." "So you manipulated her. You put her in between a rock and a hard place, she had no way of escaping. Her basic fight and flight instinct was blocked because she wanted to protect her family."

The teachers looked down. "You didn't protect her when she need you to. Instead you pulled her under, you made it even worse. You failed her as a mentor. She asked me to kill you. She asked me to tell you she send me." He started.

The first thing he did was cut their wrists. He cut out their tongs. He stabbed their stomachs and started to take several of their organs. He relished their screams, he relished their please. They were the ultimate form of rudeness, they deserved to be eaten. When he was done he chuckled, he had never been this impulsive, and he would never do it again.

* * *

The next morning the police called Jack Crawford, he called Will Graham. "Are the two murders related?" "Yes. The Chesapeake Ripper killed the girl and then the teachers." "Why?" "Because he cared for her."

* * *

 **A/N:** That was my little story. Hope you liked it!


End file.
